Coexistence
by TheFinalOrder
Summary: A series of shorts bridging the gap between the universes of Marvel 1610 and DC 16 and a non comic universe (not really though). Check the AN at the end of Chapter 1 for a more in depth explanation of what the goal of this is and more. Criticism is very much appreciated.
1. My Pupil Part 1

**Check the bottom for what exactly this is.** -

* * *

"You want me to do what!?"

In a dimension, not that far from ours, yet vastly different, held a planet. Not your typical, life breathing planet, but a special planet. One that was the center of what we would call the universe. One that held the life of a thousand species. One that held the order and hope of all that is known to be 'life'.

Oa, home to the Green Lantern Corps, and the Guardians of the Universe. A planet that sheltered the hopes and dreams of an ideal utopia. No crime nor chaos. The freedom of speech and right to bear arms (as much as it was unneeded) given to the masses to comfort the majority.

On this planet, a group of sentient beings held a meeting. One that would decide the course of fate, and insure the continued peace of the universe.

"We want you, Hal Jordan, to take on an apprentice." The Guardian spoke, wisdom dripping through each word he spoke.

"No, Nah-ah, never! Do you know how much of a pain in the tush it is to deal with intergalactic species causing mayhem all over the universe without dying!? Let me tell you; Hard!" Hal ranted underneath the Guardians. The Guardians looked down on him from their makeshift thrones. "Try to add on a side kick to that, and that makes it two lives I have to look out for!"

"We understand your concern Hal Jordan, but this is an urgent matter and we are in need of a delicate touch." The Guardian spoke, to which the other blue heads nodded in unison. "We are in agreement that you of all existence would be appropriate for this task, as many others may stray him from his path."

"You should know by now that I'm not one for delicacy! If you want delicacy, Arisia is more than experienced in that department!" Hal said, trying his best to weasel his way out of this.

"While it is true you are not delicate by touch, but you are by spirit. You are one of the most dedicated Lanterns of our corps, and hold the willpower of a hundred Lanterns. You are the most qualified to be this pupils master." The Guardian said. One of the Guardians on the left crossed his arms.

"Besides, even if we wanted to chose someone else, we couldn't." The Guardian said. Hal raised an eyebrow at this.

"What does that mean, bean-sprout?"

"Why you pathet-"

"Calm yourself, brother." The Center Guardian spoke again. Turning back to Hal, he explained. "While this matter is dealt with on a universal scale, the fact is that this is much more of a Human matter than anything else."

"And why would the at be?" Hal tersely asked, annoyed by the whole situation.

"For the one who needs guidance is Human." There was the big surprise, and it fell flat on its head for Jordan. It was a predictable twist. "We know not the name of the individual, or the location, yet we know his Alias. He goes by the name 'Nova.'"

"Wait! Isn't that the same name of that peace keeping taskforce that got decimated a few years back? Does this Nova have something to do with them!?" Hal asked nerveously. To his shock, the Guardian nodded in confirmation. "I thought they were all wiped out! How is this possible!?"

"Indeed that is the case, Hal Jordan. The Nova Corps faced Annihilation, yet they still live. It is for a lone human has attained the power of the Nova force. The last of his kind, and the last hope to return the Nova Corps to their rightful seat alongside the Green Lantern Corps."

"I thought you guys hated the Nova Corps? What with the sudden change of heart?" Hal asked.

"We do not hate them, Hal Jordan. We both hold the vision for peace, but we both seek them in different ways. We seek to instill order, while they seek to instill Justice. Both of our ideals clash at times because of this."

"I guess I understand, but again, why me? Earth doesn't have just one Green Lantern. There's John Stewart, who I know would make a great teacher. He was from the Military for heavens sake! Then there's Guy Gar- no what? Never mind on that last guy."

"We have considered both as candidates for tutelage, but you have always made yourself more prominent than the other two. John Stewart would no doubt instill a militaristic view on our Nova. While we would be more than welcome for that, that sort of teaching should be taught after being taught freedom. Guy Gardner-"

"Would warp his mind." The grumpy Guardian said. "We don't want a Nova that would smoke and drink all day. Besides, we fear Gardner's personality would rub off on him. That would be less than pleasant."

"I second that." Hal said.

"Which brings us back to you." The Center Guardian spoke. "Hal Jordan, you are the most qualified to be the teacher of this Nova. You have shown time and again that you stand above your peers, in both will power and spirit. You have shown you are a natural leader, and teacher. You are our chosen Lantern in which we hope to revive the Nova Corps."

"Well, when you put it like that, I can't help but get a little flattered." Hal said, as he crossed his arms in thought. On one hand, there was nothing keeping him from declining and just walking away. He would go about his life, fighting aliens and test piloting air craft. On the other, he would get that and a sidekick to boot. Sure it might be a pain in the butt at first, but he could get used to it. Besides, he felt like he would regret it if he didn't. "Alright, I made my decision. I'll teach this Nova, but on the condition I am allowed to teach him the way I want. No interference from any outside source, is that clear?"

"Agreed." The Center spoke, while the left grumbled about how cocky Hal was being right now. "We shall refrain from interfering with your duties, as long as you uphold your end."

"Cool. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find a Nova."

With that, Hal left.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" One of the Guardians spoke. "What if he finds out that we plan to manipulate the Child to our views? He could potentially betray us!"

"It is fine." The Center spoke. "Even if Hal or the Nova find out, in the end we still held up our side of the bargain with the Nova Corps with the bonus of an ally."

* * *

There were a ton of reasons why Hal Jordan wished to decline the command the Guardians had given him. One was that he had a life. Two was that it was a risk for him to take on an apprentice, for his adventures are more than meets the eye. Three, and lastly, he just didn't want to. He preferred to travel alone, except for those times with the league. Ah, good times.

There was also the problem of his inexperience in teaching anyone, and the fact that he didn't even know who Nova was. This, and his inexperience could be remedied quickly, but it would be a pain in the pooper.

So, as Hal stepped out of the portal leading to the meeting room of the Watch Tower, he held a slight hope that the person he was looking for was not there, thus postponing his assignment. Alas, it seemed the cosmos was against him that day, as that said person stood there, glaring at the hologram of a picture of a Gorilla with a cap on his head. His black uniform shrouding him in darkness, even as he stood in the brightness of the Sun. His Cowl hiding his expression as best as it could, even though his glare pierced through that veil.

"Hey Bats!" Hal called out as he floated over to the Dark Knight. The Knight nodded at him, wordlessly welcoming him back. Hal looked up at the projection. "Gorilla Grodd? Don't tell me he escaped his habitat so soon! We just got him a new cage last month!"

"I'm afraid so." Batman responded, as he switched to surveillance footage of a guard on standby. Suddenly, it seemed like the guard froze up and started walking to a cell. Taking out some keys, which Hal assumed was keys to this particular cell. Hal was proven right as the door slowly opened, before a hand grabbed the Guards head. Batman choose this moment to end the video, for which Hal assumed was to gruesome for most viewers. "Last week, for unknown reasons, the inhibitor restraining Gorilla Grodds telepathic abilities shut down. Unable to do anything, Belle Reve was at the mercy of Grodd. Killing all the guards, Grodd made his escape from Belle Reve."

"And I'm guessing Amanda Waller requested the help of the League?" Hal chimed in, crossing his arms in disapproval. Amanda was a strict lady. She had her heart in the right place, but it was a pain in the kicker dealing with her. "If only she would have let you design the layout of the prison and had someone like Tony construct the inhibitors, then none of this would have happened."

"I'm not so sure." Batman denied. Batman was a genius, and so was the Iron-man, but apparently this wasn't the fault of design. Pulling up another video, the same guard who let Grodd free could be seen dropping something into his cell. "Thanks to the footage that Amanda… willingly gave us, it shows that the Guards were being used to assist Grodd in his escape. This isn't the fault of anyone's designs, but it is the fault of poor hiring."

"Dang. Corrupted Cops even in Belle Reve? That's starting to breach my comfort zone." Hal said in displeasure. He tried to shrug that off, but to know that tons of guards died because of the fault of one, was just too much. "So, I'm guessing you have a lead on him?"

"Yes. Multiple sightings of a Gorilla roaming around outside of New Orleans have been phoned in. A few officers have been dispatched, but none have returned." Batman turned to Hal. "I sent out The Flash and Martian Manhunter to recon and, if confronted, restrain Grodd."

"Cool! I guess I'll head out then! I'm sure Barry and The Martian will need my help!"

"There's no need." Batman said coldly. "I only sent out two Leaguers for that would be enough. With Flash's speed Grodd will have difficulty controlling him. Manhunter will also be able to keep Grodd in place via telepathic struggles."

"Oh, well… I guess I'll just wait here then." Batman nodded, before going through some news reports in Gotham. Hal sighed. It wasn't hard to talk to the Batman, but at times he felt a little… put off? Groaning, Hal looked up at Batman. "Actually, Batman, I need a favor."

"Hmm?" Batman hummed out. That was one of the most responsive answers Hal ever received from Batman.

"I need a favor in finding someone." Batman stopped for but a second to look at Hal, before going back to his research. Hal took that as a signal that he was paying attention. "I need help finding the new Nova."

This made Batman stop. Turning to Hal fully, he gave him a glaring look. "For what reason." Batman spoke threateningly.

Hal should have expected this. Batman was a man of secrets. Hardly relying in anyone to help him, even when his life was in danger. He was especially secretive of his identity, as only Wonder Woman and Superman knew who he was. So, of course Batman would be defensive of the new Nova. He valued others identities, as much as everyone else.

Well, sort of. That didn't stop him from snooping into every other heroes lives.

"I want to train him." Hal answered. Scratching the back of his head, he looked Batman in the eyes. "Look, it's not like I plan to do anything evil or place some untold amount of pressure on him for his legacy, but I want to give an offer. I'll offer him a chance to train under me. Be part of a Space force and offer him protection. Not like he hadn't had any before hand, I'm guessing?"

Batman stared him in the eyes. The white pupils making Hal shiver inside. Batman's cowl always made him nervous, but right now he was feeling intimidated. Wordlessly, Batman resumed typing on the computer. Before Hal could say anything, a few images showed up on the monitor. Most of them were of a teen boy, riding a skateboard. Some of them though, were of a Black Helmed boy in similar stature flying, a blue trail behind him.

"That's the new Nova?" Hal asked, to which Batman nodded. Hal stared at the pictures before comparing the kid to the Nova. "Honestly, I expected someone more… older?"

"His name is Samuel Alexander. A resident of Carefree, Arizona, and student of Carefree High school. He has a Mother and Sister, and a father who went missing a few years back, around the same time Richard Rider went missing."

Hal flinched at that.

Richard Rider was a good man. An honorable man. A man of Justice. A man of Pride. And most of all, a man of the people. Rider, like Hal, served an intergalactic force, bending his knee to the people of the universe. He was loved by many, hated by few. Even his enemies, which were few, seemed drawn in by his charismatic nature.

That all changed when he mysteriously disappeared.

Over the course of a year, many heroes searched for him. The Justice League. The Ultimates. Even Bruce Banner set aside his rampaging for an afternoon to even WONDER what happened to Richard Rider.

At the end of that year, he was found.

Outside of Saturn's moon, Titan, Richard Rider was found. Floating in the abyss known as space, and his helmet removed, welcoming the below zero temperature of space. His face frozen in fear and blood still smeared down his nose.

He was found by Hal Jordan, his rival.

Batman, while not outwardly showing it, cared deeply for all those that lived in the light. So when news of Riders death reached his ears, the first thing he did was build a holographic image in his honor.

For some reason, Bruce Wayne also paid for the funeral and is still paying for Riders families livelihood.

"I'll send you his address." Batman said as he typed some numbers on his computer. The Lanterns ring flared before dying down, the message being received. "I warn you, be careful with him, Hal. If I hear another Nova died, I will hunt you down myself."

"Affirmative Captain!" Hal said before he started floating. "Before leaving though, I have one last request."

Batman nodded.

"How exactly do I teach someone?"

Batman smiled at this, which made Hal more nervous than he should.

"Teach him right from wrong. Let him make mistakes but not life threatening ones, and reprimand him for those. Keep him safe, but teach him how to survive. And above all else. Keep. Him. Alive."

* * *

"So, this is the infamous 'Nova' residence, huh?" Hal thought out loud as he walked up the walkway to the front door. He hadn't really expected much from what he had seen, but he had to say, it wasn't that bad. There wasn't really any other houses surrounding the area, and to be honest that suited him just fine. "Gotta admit, this place isn't that shabby. Reminds me a lot of Ferris Airfield in this weird sort of way."

Approaching the door, he gave a loud knock on the door. After a minute of silence, he knocked again, slightly louder. Another minute of silence passed, and no one answered the door. Hal safely assumed that no one was home.

"Well, if there's anything I learned from Bats, it's that if you go shopping around, things tend to escalate quickly. Safe to say I should do just that."

Hal, in his normal attire, walked off the path of the walk way. Going to the left side of the house, he noticed, he noticed a small shed. Walking over to it, he twisted the knob of the door. Pushing slightly, he noticed there wasn't that resistance, meaning it was unlocked. Pushing it fully opened, he was greeted to a normal shed.

A small lightbulb hung above in the center of the room. Tools and a work bench rested on the leftmost side of the shed. A bed on the opposite side of the room, and a small window above that. On the right side was a shelf, containing many tools and doohickeys. A wrench, a bat, and a ball. The most notable was the black helmet with a red in the center.

Walking over to it, he couldn't help but chuckle. Like how a Lantern cherished their rings and kept it close to them, a Nova cherished their Helm and kept it close to them. It seemed that a helm was a little too noticeable for its current bearer to keep with.

"Huh? My Lantern sense is tingling…"

Looking at the door, Hal was only given a second to dodge the bat that imbedded itself into wall of the shack. He was, once again, given but a split second to dodge another strike by the intruder.

"Get out!" A female voice yelled.

From the looks of it, his intruder was female. Wearing a pink sweater and blue jeans, and appeared in her late 30's. From the way she was acting, he hazard a guess this was the mother Batman told him about.

"Get off my property right now! I already called the cops! Now get off!" She yelled again. Hal ducked under a swing before grabbing the hand that wielded the bat. Hal held her in place. "Let go! Let go!"

"Woman! I understand that it may come off as strange, but I need you to listen to me!" She started kicking him in response. "I may look like an intruder, but I came here to talk with your son!"

"What business do you have with my son!" The woman demanded an answer as she pried her hands loose from Hal. She hit him in the stomach, making him keel. She raised her bat, ready to strike down at him. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"I don't want to hurt him! I just want to talk to him about his extracurricular activities!" Hal said, as the woman froze. Hal rose to his feet and gave her some space. He was invading her property though.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about his space adventures. You know? The pew pew boom bow wow kinda adventures? You gotta know about those, right?"

For a moment longer the woman stayed ready to swing. Just as he thought she was going to relax, she stiffened again.

"How do you know I can trust you!? What proof do you have!?" The woman said. Apparently she wasn't going to let him go without proof. Reasonable for a Mother, but frustrating.

"Alright, but what I'm about to show you can't be told to anyone. I want to make that clear, alright?" Hal said before reaching into his pocket. The woman stiffened, but he didn't let that bother him. Pulling out his ring, he slowly placed it on his finger. Slowly, green light enveloped him. What stood there wasn't Hal Jordan, but the Green Lantern. "I'm the Green Lantern!"

Hal waited patiently for the gasp of shock. For the bat to drop and the apology from the woman. For the torrent of compliments and praise. He readied himself to calm down the hestarical woman.

What he wasn't ready for was the bat to hit him across the face. Stumbling, he looked at the woman, her eyes watering a little.

"Get the hell off my property! This! Very! Instant!" She yelled as she threw the bat at him, which he caught with the help of the ring. "Jesse was taken, and I won't have my son follow in his footsteps! Leave! Now!"

With that, she ran off. Leaving a shocked Hal Jordan to wonder to himself-

"What in the nine hell's just happened?"

* * *

Night had fallen in Carefree, Arizona. It was cold, and harsh, but for one Hal Jordan, it wasn't that difficult to bear. He had hunkered down in the shack after the woman had left, save for the few times he went to a local diner to fill his stomach. Apparently the woman must've had second thoughts or something since every time he came back he spotter her looking out the window.

It could have been easy to just give up on Samuel. To just say screw it and run off, getting some well earned Z's, but that wasn't like Hal. Well, no, maybe mot all the time like Hal. But after taking a punch to the gut and a Bat to the face, Hal was determined to finish this off.

"But seriously, where is that KID!" Hal chartered in the cold.

A flick of a light filtered through the now opened door drew his attention. The flick of the light switch sounded and a bright light filled the room. Standing at the door, in an orange shirt and blue jeans with key black hair stood Samuel Alexander.

"Who are you?" Sam asked curiously, before his brain caught up to his eyes. "No, wait, who the hell are you!?"

"Language, kid. You wouldn't kiss your mother with that mouth, would you?" Hal teased as he stood up. "To cut things short, I'm here to talk to you about your magic helmet and offer you to learn under me."

"W-Wait! You know about Nova!?" Sam said, shocked. He had only told his mother about that, and he was considering one other person, but that was a story foe another time. "HEY, wait! How do you know about Nova!?"

"Because I was interested and I thought it would be a good idea to train you. Does that answer your question?"

"Well, yeah, bit that's besides the point! Why the heck do you think I would train under you!?" Sam yelled as he grabbed the helmet and dined it. In what looked like metal wrapping around him, he was domed fully in the Black Nova Uniform. "I don't even know who you are! For all I know you're an enemy!"

"I guess you're gonna find out sooner or later, so might as well be now." Hal spoke as he too domed his Uniform, much to the shock of the teen. "I'm the Green Lantern, nice to meet you."

Silence greeted him as Lantern prepared himself to be hit, like Sam's mother had done earlier. To be punched or kicked, or even yelled at. None of that happened.

"WAIT! YOU MEAN THE GREEN LANTERN! THE SAME GREEN LANTERN WHO HELPED BEAT THE HULK!? THE SAME GREEN LANTERN WHO STOPPED MAGNETO!?" Sam all but yelled as he floated in excitement.

"Yep, that's the one. Now, I gotta ask, do you wanna be my sidekick, or, um, partner? I could te-"

"Hell yes!" Nova interrupted. "You don't know how exciting this is! The GREEN LANTERN is OFFERING ME to be his SIDEKICK!" Sam hollered as he spun. "This is so coooo-" He stopped spinning. "Hold on, I have to ask my mom, is that ok?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. You go do that." Hal said nervously. This wasn't going to end well.

"No! No! NO!" Sam's mother, who which Hal came to learn was Eva, yelled. "I will not allow my son to go flying off and fight aliens and get hurt because you want to take him as a sidekick!"

"But Mo-"

"Samuel! I'll deal to later!" Eva yelled at Sam before turning to Hal, who was back in normal attire. "As for you Green boy, I want you out of this house right now before I call the cops!"

"Mam, please just listen to me!" Hal tried speaking, getting ever so frustrated. "I need to train him so he knows how to control his power! If I don't, imagine the casualties that are just waiting to happen!"

"I don't care! It's dangerous to go With you, and that's the end of that! Now, leave!"

"It's more dangerous to leave him alone!" Hal yelled, his frustration overtaking him. "Like it or not, your son is a Nova, and he's going to be to be put in danger more times during breakfast than you will in a month!"

"Then I'll throw away the helmet! Better yet, you take it with you and make sure it never comes back!"

"But Mom-"

"Can it, Sam!"

"Madame! Even if I take the helmet, it will find it's way back to him! It's how it works! He's been drawn into this life and you can't change it until he gives up!"

"No! N-no! I won't allow him to go like Jesse!" Eva said as she fell back on the dining room chair. Fatigue had been eating at her recently due to the knowledge of Sam's activities. "He's my son, and I won't let him die because he was taken on some wild adventure in space!"

"Mom!" Sam yelled, to the shock of Eva. Sam had never yelled at her before. "I won't die if I go as Green Lanterns sidekick. If anything, I will be safer with him than when I go to the moon! It's the freaking Green Lantern for God's sake!"

"B-but how can you be sure? What if you get hurt? What if you can't come back? What if I never see you again?"

"That won't happen, Mom. I'm sure Lantern will keep me safe, and I'm more than able to defend myself." Sam reassured. "Even if I'm on my last legs, I'll travel hear faster than you could say 'The Flash.' Deal?"

"U-Uh.."

"Madame." Hal spoke, jumping back in. "I swear on my pride as a Lantern, that if any fatal harm falls upon your child, Samuel Alexander, I will lay my power to rest. Is this a deal?"

Eva looked between the two males in the room. One, her son, and the other a hero that could potentially get her son killed, both begging her to let Sam become Green Lanterns sidekick.

With a heavy heart, she choked before nodding in agreement. Sam hugged her, comforting her. They held each other for an untold amount of time, before letting go. Wiping away her tears, she glared at the Lantern.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Lantern." Eva said as she sighed and gave a forced smile. "But not tonight. Tonight is a school night, and Sam has a test tomorrow. If you don't mind, I would like him to get some sleep."

"That's fine Madame, and thank you, this means a lot." Hal replied with a small chuckle.

"So uncool guys." Sam muttered.

"Go to bed Sam."

With that, Hal left the Alexander residence. Flying back, he couldn't help but feel a form of relief. He didn't know why, but it felt good. Was this how it felt good.

Why didn't Barry tell him about this?

In a galaxy far, far away, a cat glared hatefully at a planet unseen to many. No matter how far, or how long it had been, he still hated that place. While vengeance had been delivered, he still hated that world. If only he could destroy it.

* * *

 **Ok, so those who are wondering what exactly this is- A Marvel (1610) (mostly) x Young Justice x Re-zero crossover. Now, before you click off because of that last crossover, let me tell you thi- Re Zero will rarely, if ever, come up in this story. The Re Zero portion is for a different story that goes by the name (Scenario). Mostly anything Re Zero is spoiler territory for that story, and I want to keep that zipped.**

 **I would be glad IF you checked it out and gave me some criticism, but no one is forcing you. You could just stick with this series of shorts and enjoy this or enjoy two things, and probably help a guys planning and writing. Either way is appreciated.**

A **nyways, this universe is those three combined. Sort of. As you can see, Sam Alexander exists here and he didn't in 1610. That's because I'm pulling some mainstream heroes who actually are (in my opinion) good developed characters. At least good until Marvel twisted them into something different. The same will apply for DC.**

 **My goal is to mostly make sense of the universe. This is because, in my eye, if I just leave things like the Nova Corps and Lantern Corps alone, I would just be half ! #$ it. I mean, what about mutants and meta humans? Should I just discriminate both? Nah, too simple. What about Doctor Fate and Doctor Strange? Just have them argue about crap? Nah, needs more spice. Oh! How about Hawkeye and Green Arrow? Just let them be? Naw, I got something planned.**

 **There's also the problem with the lack of hero's in 1610. After Ultimatum, everything went down the kicker. So, I reasoned with the fact that more super heroes exist, casualties would be lower. Specifically, daredevil. His death is stupid. Did you hear that?**

S **TUPID.**

S **o that's what I really wanna do. Just make sense of everything. If you guys got any ideas or any questions, feel free to as in PM or in a review. I'll get to you either by PM or most likely by each chapter. See ya.**

E **dit- ok, this chapter was longer than I thought. Was only gonna have this be two parts, but might drag onto three. This is gonna be fun.**

 **Also, sorry for the dip in quality at the end, and randomly throughout. I'm tired. Will come back and edit it. When you see edit 2- that means I did that.**

 **Also, got some major Dèjā Vu writing this. And I kept calling Sam Samuel Jackson. Ugh. Night.**


	2. The Two Outcasts

Well, **I usually don't write this before a chapter, but I need to right now. I usually responses to reviews at the very bottom of the page. There was supposed to be a chapter discussing the issues of the Meta Gene vs X Gene, but I'm saving that chapter for later because a review caught my interest. I'll go in depth at the bottom because, as a reader, it's annoying to see this giant block of text before we get into the meat of the fiction.**

* * *

It was silent that dark knight. The moon shined blissfully, being the only source of light in one of the many dock warehouses of Manhattan. The lights of the city illuminated the distance, giving off an almost otherworldly feel. The sounds of sirens range in the distance, while the waves of the shore shook with a peacefulness that could only be described as serene.

But alas, this was no spectacle for Roy Harper. Every night it was the same thing for him; hunt some drug dealing punk, take them out, call cops, rinse and repeat. And like any low rated shit, they tended to hang around the docks.

Running across the rooftops of the warehouses was like child's play. The difficulty went up when said warehouses creaked like a wooden floor. The only way to silence the noise was by crouching and moving slowly. Again, there was even trouble in that. It wasn't a problem that Roy could fix though, seeing as his arm was made of metal, causing him to weigh more.

It was almost a year after the invasion of Reach, and the villain activity had all but halted. While there was still difficulty with the occasional terrorism with the Joker or Hobgoblin, those had been snuffed out fairly quickly. All that was really left were gangs and solo acts that the big shot heroes ignored.

It was understandable; Why hunt down the small fries when the sidekicks could deal with them?

The only big shots that Roy could think of off the top of his head would be the Old Bat and the Bastard Green Arrow. Everyone who was a super hero (or villain) knew that those two never took a break. They were basically the role models that Roy looked up to the most growing up. Not only for their heroism, but their relentless crusade on crime.

"Didn't stop the Bastard from giving up the search for me though." Roy grumbled under his breath. No matter how long it had been, or how many apologies Oliver gave him, Roy couldn't help but hate Green Arrow. Well, hate was a strong word. Roy was more hurt than hateful, but it didn't really matter. Roy didn't want to go back to Oliver, and that was the end of that.

It didn't matter right now though. Arsenal had a job to do, and nobody was going to stop him from finishing the mission.

Finding a way in wasn't that difficult for Arsenal, as these were old abandoned warehouses, the locks on the rooftop windows were rusted down. With a quick stomp, he was able to break the lock. Slowly, he opened the rooftop window, careful as the rusted hinges creaked as they moved.

Hopping down, Arsenal had to use the agility that he had gained by training under Green Arrow to grab hold of one of the bars that held the roof up. He couldn't help but cringe when the rusted metal creaked loudly under his weight.

'I swear to god if they notice me-'

"Yo! You hear that!" One of the punks below him called out. Cursing silently, Arsenal leaned on the rusted metal, hoping that his outfit would help blend him into the environment.

"Yeah! I head that! Now shut up!" Another one of the goons yelled at the one who spoke up. Arsenal raised an eyebrow at that. Weren't they going to check it out?

"Bro! I heard that sound an' so did yo! We gotta check it out!" Goon 1 yelled at Goon 2. Arsenal, not wanting to move in fear of being found, could only listen as a loud also was heard. Was their infighting down there?

"An' I told ya ta shut it! You been yellin' on and on tonight about the RUSTED warehouse! Of course it's gonna make noise, ya dipshit!"

"But It sounded like someone dropped from da roof! What if it's one of those punk heroes!?"

"It ain't gonna be no punk hero! It was probably the wind or something! Now shut it before I shut you up!"

"But-"

"Shut it!"

Arsenal couldn't help but laugh from his position. It was always funny hearing that one guy who thought he heard something, point out it was a hero, while everyone told him to shut up. It got Arsenal every time.

'The god damn irony, I tell ya!' Arsenal thought to himself. Not only did this actually work in his favor, it also provided amusement for him. 'Happens all the time!'

Leaning of the bar, he took in his surroundings. Below him, in the middle of the warehouse sat around 15 guys, all in different groups mingling about. A giant trashcan emitted fire, as a source of light for all those below him. Piles of box's and paper were scribbled about the ground, discarded.

Arsenal smiled at the bonfire, thanking his luck. Did you know, that when it was dark out and you had been near a source of light, it makes it harder for you to see through the darkness around you? As for the one hiding in the darkness, this could be used to their advantage.

And Arsenal was going to use that advantage.

"Hey! Did you here what happened with Daredevil?" One of the Goons spoke up.

"Didn't he die during that Mutant attack a while back?"

"Nah, that was some fool dressing up like em! Nah, what happened was that he had a run in with that black Spiderman!"

Arsenal listened in. He had heard about that new Spiderman who replaced the late Peter Parker. It was strange how even bad guys like the goons below him held some respect for Pete. Truly, he was loved by all… almost.

"That new Spiderman after the Old one died? What's so special with that?"

"No! Like that wannabe Spiderman! The one with sharp teeth and all! Ya know that one? The freaky one?"

"Ah! Ya mean Venom!" Another one spoke up. "What's with that? I thought he died awhile back?"

"I guess he's alive. Well, from what I hear, Daredevil got his ads handed to him! Apparently Hell's Kitchen is unguarded right now! Wanna go trash the place later thus week?"

That was all Arsenal needed to hear. If Daredevil was out for the count, then Hell's Kitchen needed a temporary defender. It wasn't like Arsenal was on the hunt for anyone specific right now, so he could spare the time.

Unhooking the crossbow at his hip, he placed a explosive bolt in the flight groove and took aim. For an explosive bolt, you never wanted to shoot at any one guy or anyone in specific. You always wanted to avoid hitting anyone and aim for a group.

Luckily, there was one such group around the bonfire. Around 7 guys, all huddled together trying to keep warm in the November night.

"Gotta thank these super suits that keep you warm. Science rules!" Arsenal whispered before shooting the bolt into the bonfire.

"Aye! You guys hear that?"

"I swear to g-"

The goon never got to finish that sentence, as soon as he muttered God, the bonfire exploded. A fiery heat washed over the group as all of them were thrown back. If the initial blast hadn't knocked them out, the landing they received was enough to put an end to their consciousness. By a stroke of luck, none of them were lit on fire.

"What the! What the hell was that!?" One of the eight remaining goons yelled. Now that they were alarmed, they didn't hesitate in waving around the guns they had on them, even pointing them in the direction of the others.

"Now that's dangerous, don't they know the first thing about gun safety?" Arsenal whispered to himself. Loading a flash bolt, he prepared to fire. The great thing about flash bolts was that you didn't need to grab the attention of the enemy to blind them. Once the bolt hit the ground, a count down of three would begin, each second beeping louder. Normally that would give the enemy time to look away, but luckily this was a batch of special idiots. They stared at the beeping bolt like a batch of idiots.

After that, it was history. One by one, Arsenal took them out without even blinking. Pressure points, punches to the stomachs or even using one as a punching bag, it didn't matter. As the last guy fell, a satisfying feeling overcame Arsenal.

"Wait? Why did I hut these guys anyways? They weren't up to anything." Arsenal questioned himself as he made his way out of the warehouse. Being in the docks, the first thing he saw was the landmass that was commonly known as Jersey across the shore. Gotham and Metropolis were off to the side, both shining brilliantly in the night. Honestly, even though he didn't have hunting grounds like Batman and GA or Superman, it was still refreshing to go wherever you wanted for these fresh punks.

Deep down, Roy did miss the days teaming up with Green Arrow and taking down some baddies. Oliver's annoying jokes always contrasted with his, admittedly, pessimistic attitude. It made for interesting conversations, and annoyed the help out of some villains.

"Maybe because, deep down, you knew these 'punks' could become a major threat in the future." A deep voice answered his inquiry. Turning around, Arsenal couldn't help but flinch in surprise. Standing at the tall height of 6'3, clad in all purple and black, was Hawkeye. A mask covered the bottom half of his face, and he wore circular red glasses.

As Arsenal took the chance to give a once over on Hawkeye, he couldn't help the chill that ran down his spine while looking at the mask of Clint Barton. Hawkeyes cold, calculating gaze burning through the very soul of Arsenal. Each moved he made, judged and noted by the professional Archer. Arsenal wouldn't lie just for the sake of being tough that Hawkeyes gaze almost made his legs tremble.

"What are you doing here, Hawkeye?" Arsenal asked. It was rare now days for the archer to be seen anywhere in public. While this generally wasn't a public place, Hawkeye was still able to be spotted by passerby's, which was strange nowadays.

"Ah, I can't come and check up on the pupil of my friends? A little rude if you ask me!" Hawkeye joked as he leaned on the warehouse. His red glasses reflecting the moon. It gave an almost eerie feel to an already intimidating presence.

"I am NOT that Bastards sidekick!" Arsenal bit out angrily.

"I get it, but I wouldn't hate the poor guy too much. He did his best to find you."

"His best wasn't enough! He gave up on me! My own damn clone had to find me while everyone else wrote me off for dead!" Arsenal argued. From what he heard, even Hawkeye gave up fairly early, but Arsenal could forgive him. During that time, from the database at least, Hawkeye was going through his own personal troubles.

"True, but then you should hate most of the Superhero population. All of us gave up, except your clone." Hawkeye reasoned, sighing. "But alas, I'm not here to have this sort of conversation."

"Then why are you here?" Arsenal questioned.

"Well, to put it simply, to give you an offer." Hawkeye answered. Arsenal raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "I want to offer you a chance to learn from me."

"So you want me to become your sidekick? I'll pass." Arsenal declined. He had no love for that position anymore, no matter who he was under. All he would ever get was a knife to the back, and discarded like the latest Buzzfeed article.

"No, your misunderstanding. I'm not asking you to be my sidekick, but to learn some skills from me. From what I understand, you have been in a cyro pod for the last 9 years. You missed a ton of training that you would have gotten if you didn't get your arm chopped off and cloned."

"Shut the hell up!" Arsenal yelled. That topic was a especially sore one for Roy Harper. It was understandably so too. Having 8 years of your life taken away from you and replaced by a clone would definitely make for a sore conversation for the victim.

"Ah! Sorry! Didn't mean to step on any toes there, but it is true. You're still inexperienced and need training. Even with that metal arm, your aim wouldn't be all that perfect." Hawkeye said.

"And what would you know!? I'm good enough to shoot Apple a half mile away? What other training do I need?" Roy questioned. What he said wasn't an exaggeration either. That was a test by Green Arrow himself to become his sidekick.

"Awe, that's cute. I can shoot an egg a mile away with a ricocheted bullet. Are we done stroking Each others egos or do you want to continue?" Hawkeye mocked. This seemed to piss Roy off even more.

"You half dead prick!" Arsenal yelled as he positioned his crossbow at Hawkeye, as Hawkeye pointed a gun at Arsenal.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I don't care who you are, once you pull that trigger you're no better than those punks in the warehouse to me." Hawkeye warned, motioning with his shoulder towards the knocked out goons.

Arsenal wasn't someone you could easily intimidate. Having went up against an army of aliens, took down someone as strong as Superman, and disabled a mechanical planet, there wasn't really anything that could make him nervous. Well, so he thought anyways. When he looked into the eyes of Hawkeye, he couldn't help but feel like he was in constant danger. Like he was against a being that was about to squash you like a bug before discarding you like old chicken.

With shaking hands, he lowered his crossbow, same as Hawkeye with his gun. Even though the moment of fear had passed, the intimidation left behind by Hawkeye was… unexplainable.

"I'm not interested." Arsenal said as he equipped the mini-crossbow to his hip. Fastening it so it didn't jiggle, he prepared to leave. "You can drag some other half dead brat off the street to become your sidekick."

As he walked away, he couldn't help but flex every muscle in his body. Like a kid passing by a dark area of his house in the middle of the night, his body stiffened in preparation. What he was preparing for, he didn't know. All Roy knew is that he didn't want to be there.

"Do you want to get back at Luthor?" Hawkeye asked, stopping Arsenal in his tracks. "I can help you do it. To take back those years that Luthor took from you. I can help you."

"What did you say?" Arsenal asked. He turned to look at the bigger male, intrigued by what he was saying. A chance to get back at Luthor? Arsenal would sign a contract with the devil to do that.

"I'm offering you a chance to get back at Luthor." Hawkeye said, speaking precisely and too the point. "All I ask in return is that you become my student. Learn from me, and you'll be able to get to Luthor like it was child's play."

"Why? Why do you want to teach me that bad?" Arsenal asked. It didn't really bother him that much beforehand, but with the way Hawkeye was pushing, it almost seemed like he was desperate. Like he wanted to teach him from the bottom of his heart.

"Honestly? Because you and I have a lot in common, believe it or not." Hawkeye said, to the astonishment of Arsenal.

"What the hell do you know about me, huh!?" Arsenal practically yelled. "I've been cloned! I lost my arm! 8 years of my life have been taken from me! The only one who freaking cared was my god damn clone! Do you know how it feels to have your friends treat you as an outcast after saving them from a god damn final destination planet!? What the hell do you think you possibly know about me or how I feel!"

"My best friend betrayed America and killed my family." Hawkeye responded coldly. Arsenal couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine at the way the line was delivered. "Natasha Romanova, the Black Widow, my best friend, killed my wife and children in front of my eyes, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. While you were taking a f #$ing nap somewhere in Luthors basement, a group of freaks called 'The Liberators' tried to take down America. One of them was the back stabbing bitch Natasha Romanova. She, with a group of black ops, stormed my house and killed everyone I loved."

Silence followed Hawkeye's speech. Having no idea as to what to say, Arsenal chose silence as a response. It was reasonable; What should you say in these instances? Nothing seemed appropriate.

"I'm sorry." Arsenal said. Hawkeye didn't respond. Usually one would say 'It's fine', but for Clint it wasn't. If he was being honest, he never got over his families death. Even to this day he had nightmares of his children's Brian's being splattered all over the kitchen floor. Sighing, he did his best to wipe the images from his mind.

"Alright. Now that we had a heart to heart, what do you say? Wanna kick some bad guy ass?" Hawkeye asked, trying to diffuse the cold atmosphere.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think so. I have enough skills as it is." Arsenal responded honestly. It may sound arrogant, but Roy took pride in his skills. While he wouldn't say he was on par with his clone or GA, he was still quite well off.

"Oh god, why do you got to make this so difficult, kid!?" Hawkeye ran a hand through his hair, letting out a ragged breath. This is why he didn't like dealing with kids. "Alright, I get that. But, how about we strike a deal."

"Deal?" Roy asked in interest. What could this man possibly offer him?

"Yeah, a deal. Well, it's more like a wager but whatever." Hawkeye said, elaborating a bit. "If you can beat me, I will personally help you take out Luthor with no strings attached. Hell, I'll even take the blame! Not only that, I'll get you anything you ask for! I heard you kids are into those video games now days right?"

Arsenal looked at him funny. Was he joking? Arsenal knew his limits, and if the rumors about Hawkeye were true, in no corner of hell was he going to beat him.

"I'll pass." Arsenal said, turning to walk away. He could hear Hawkeye groan behind him as he walked.

"God damn." Hawkeye groaned. Why was this kid so freaking difficult? As Arsenal walked away, he racked his brains for an answer, digging all the way until he was at the bottom of the barrel. Suddenly, he froze, a sly grin forming under his mask. "Well, that would makes sense! I mean, with an attitude like that and those half baked skills, I wouldn't even want to go up against me. I guess I'll go train that better version of you."

Arsenal froze. His mouth open in shock at what he just heard. What did he say?

"I mean, what's the difference? Well, besides the obvious that the clone was better than you from the beginning! From what I hear, he's also raising a family, isn't he? Definitely has a brighter future than a half assed mistake like you."

Arsenal clenched his teeth, doing his best to hold back his rage. Yet as each word filtered through his mind, it started to become more and more unbearable.

"Shut up!" Arsenal yelled as he grabbed the crossbow on his belt. Firing it, the bolt flowed through the air, aimed at Hawkeye's right eye.

Hawkeye grinned under his mask. While Arsenal didn't agree to the wager, this would allow Hawkeye to show Arsenal just how outclassed he was. If Arsenal couldn't beat him, there wasn't a sliver of hope that he'd be able to take on Luthor.

Pulling out his gun, Hawkeye fired one bullet from the cartridge. This was obviously a rubber bullet. If word got out one of the sidekicks died, there would be a worldwide man hunt, and he would be the prey. The bullet, aimed at the bolt, made contact with its target with a satisfying 'ding'.

Arsenal smiled, covering his eyes.

It took but a second for Hawkeye to realize what had happened. What Arsenal had fired wasn't a regular bolt, but instead a 'Flash' bolt. Making contact with the bullet caused the area to shine a bright white, blinding Hawkeye.

Taking this chance, Arsenal ran towards Hawkeye, ignoring the advantage of long range combat. In his mind, he knew he couldn't beat Hawkeye from afar, but up close was a different story.

That was until a fist embedded itself into Arsenals jaw.

"Pretty smart. Using the advantage of your anger as a cover for mistakes, you used a Flash bolt to blind your enemy." Hawkeye complimented as Arsenal backed off, rubbing his chin. "Everything comes crumbling down when you assume your opponent doesn't have mechanically enhanced eyes." Scratching his chin, he prepared to go on offense. "Ready for round two?"

Discarding the crossbow, Arsenal prepared to go on defense. That was easier said than done, as when Hawkeye fired one gun causing Arsenal to dodge, another bullet would be waiting for him. Roy learned, in the one minute that the match had gone on, how out classed he was.

Running from Hawkeye, Arsenal ducked behind some crates that happened to be on the docks. Taking his chance to grab a breather, he quickly came up with a plan. Looking over his inventory, Arsenal quickly came up with a plan. Using a smoke grenade as cover, he would make a break for it and take cheap shots from afar. Nodding his head, he prepared himself to carry out the simple plan.

That was until, again, a force pummeled itself into his right shoulder.

Letting out a silent cry, he looked around himself before another jolt of pain forced itself on his right shoulder. It didn't take long to find the assailant. Sparks flew off a lamppost in the distance before another bullet hit him in the right rib cage.

'Ricochet!?' Arsenal thought to himself.

It didn't matter if Arsenal found cover, or was out of Hawkeye's line of sight. Hawkeye, would somehow, ricochet bullets to hit him at ever inch or his body.

After 30 minutes of this abuse, Arsenal was forced to his knees. Heavy pants escaped his mouth as footsteps drew near. The sound of a gun positioning itself on his head cause him to freeze. Slowly, he looked up to the sharpshooter, an uncanny fear taking him once again. Even though Hawkeye wore a mask, Arsenal couldn't help but feel like he was smiling.

"Do you understand now, Roy?" Hawkeye asked, pulling down his mask and lifting his glasses with his free hand. "If you couldn't land a hit on me, what makes you think you could get past Luthor's bodyguards?"

"I've done it before, I'll do it again!" Arsenal growled out, remembering his fight with Mercy. If he could get past her with only one arm, he'll be able to do it with two.

"Yeah, you did, but don't you think Luthor wanted you to?" Hawkeye said, surprising Arsenal.

"What do you mean?"

"Simple. What do you think would happen to a big company such as Luthor's if you, a sidekick to Green Arrow, ended up dead in his building? A disarmed version of another Red Arrow?"

Arsenal didn't answer. The answer was simple; the whole of the Superhero community would be hunting Luthor down. Ever since word got out of what happened between him, Luthor and Cadmas, every hero had been bearing down his neck. All they needed was a little proof and he was done for.

"Everyone would be after him, right? That's not all. The public would realize how vile and corrupt he truly is and turn their back to him. So why not remedy this by giving the victim of his experiments the satisfaction of letting him live with a new arm?" Hawkeye continued, surprising Arsenal even more.

"Then, if what your saying is true, that would mean this deal benefited him more than it did me…" Arsenal realized as he held his face in his hands. Benefitting Luthor was the last thing he wanted, no matter how much 'satisfaction' he gained.

"That's not all, did you ever have that arm of yours checked out?" Hawkeye asked, to which Arsenals eyes widened even more. "I'll take that as a no. Well, that thing is more than likely either a ticking time bomb or a tracker. Probably both."

"So your saying if I even went against him, he would just blow up my arm?"

"Bingo. But that's just a theory. I have people who could check that out without ruining it, but it'll cost you!" Hawkeye said, offering him a way out.

"What is it? I'll do anything to get out of Luthor's shadow." Arsenal said, already knowing what Hawkeye was going to say. Roy was ready to give up.

"Become my apprentice. I'll teach you all I know and more! By the end of my training, you'll be as good if not better than Green Arrow! You'll be not only the greatest archer, but also the greatest gunner this world has ever seen! So, what do you say?"

"Like you're leaving me any choice." Roy bit angrily as he got up. Walking off, he didn't bother to bid farewell.

"Well, I'll find you later! When I do, be prepared for hell!" Hawkeye called out as Arsenal disappeared from his sight. Letting out a ragged breath, he looked up into the starry sky. From where he stood, 3 stars shined brightly, sparkling as if greeting him from afar.

"Am I doing the right thing, Laura?"

* * *

Ok, **pretty short but this was just something I came up with on the spot when trying to write. This chapter was supposed to answer the question on classifications of X Gene and Meta Gene was anything different from each other, but I'm saving that for later. One of the reviewers caught my interest.**

 **If anyone ever has any ideas, don't hesitate! If I can bridge these two worlds together even better, I'd be eternally grateful.**

 _Story Rant-_

Ok, **so this chapter was mostly the same as the last, but instead of a DC hero taking on a Marvel pupil, it's the other way around. I was intending to make this a more darker (tone) chapter, but as you can see it didn't pan out like that. That is to say, that I spent literally five minutes think up of the plot and reasoning behind each character**.

In **my mind, even though Arsenal took Luthor's bribe, he wouldn't have given up on his revenge all that easily. Luthor had taken away 8 years of his life, even if his life span was still the same, and Roy wouldn't take that lying down. To me, even though Mercy lost to Roy, I think she would take that personally and get better. Security would go up a notch and thus more difficulty. So, he would need a mentor.**

That's **where Hawkeye comes in.**

In **the Ultimate Universe, a lot of bad mojojojo goes down for every single hero. Peter Parker dies. Daredevil dies in a tsunami. Doctor Strange goes missing and his son is squished to death by Dormamu. Electra dies in the stupidest way. Janet is eaten by the blob. Reed Richards becomes one of the coolest Villains in Marvel History (seriously, it's built up perfectly). Almost all the X-Men die. Ragnorok actually destroys Asgard permanently. And more. Including Hawkeye's family. (I'll speak on this more later).**

So, **Hawkeye, trying to find a reason to keep on living, would understandably look into Roy for a solace. To leave his mark, before his Recklessness gets the better of him.**

Also, **weird thing about Ultimate Hawkeye, he's basically half Bullseye. You know, the villain? Yeah, him. Freaking Clint ripped off his own fingernails and used them as weapons in this universe. Talk about OP. So the ricochet thing I consider plausible.**

 _Personal Rant-_

Ok, **I need to set something straight. Due to these two universe coming together, I would expect more hero's to have survived Ultimatum and other events because of each other. Where as the Tsunami of New York killed almost every hero there, I think DC's hero's would have prevented some of them. Also, some hero's deaths were stupid. Daredevil? Wasp? Ant man? I won't rewrite every death, only some. It makes it easier that way.**

Also, **I should make a note that I'm doing my best to tie this into Young Justice and future iterations. While the last chapter took place before Season 2, this one took place after. The point is that this is setting up for Season 3. I think, hopefully, they'll bring something up with their topics.**

By **the way, either next or the chapter after will finally deal with the Mutants. I don't know why I'm hyping it up, seeing as its not anything big.**

I **should also tell you I get bored easily, so I jump between writing this and other fics. Like one of them I'm using as an experiment for different writing styles. Another I'm doing my best to make it some grand adventure. Another I gave up on. I hope that's fine with everyone.**

 _Reviews_ -

 _Guest_ \- **Um, what the heck. I think you alone broke the threshold of my highest reviewed fanfic and I don't even understand a thing you wrote.**

 _CRUDEN_ \- **Actually, I think I like that Idea of yours. My plan was for characters to discuss the difference between the X Gene and Meta Gene. It sounds boring, and it might be, but I still wanna go through with it. The thing is that Mutants in the Ultimate Universe were made by Humans, while the Meta Humans of Earth 16 are basically the same as regular Mutants.**

With **your suggestion as overall classification, I like it a lot. But seeing as Mutants are now not exactly the same as Meta Humans, this might make me think for once. Thank you!**


	3. A Discussion of Race

**So it's been a week. Fast huh? Well, I was happy because CRUDEN gave me some ideas in how to fill some holes in the Meta-Gene thing. Thank you CRUDEN! Again I always respond to reviews and stuff, even if it's for chatting. If you ever have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! They are always a help, even if you don't mean it in a certain way!**

 **Edit- So, uh, it wasn't a week. It was nearly a month. I forgot to post this. I kept wondering to myself if anyone saw it, and I was going crazy over another Fic I started. I think I'm getting good at fight scenes. Not to toot my own hoot here, but I created some pretty clever fights (for a beginner). Anyways, here ya go!**

 **CRUDEN idea count- 2**

* * *

No one truly realizes how small earth is. Humans and animals alike perceive the world to be this mammoth of a rock floating in space. In reality however, Earths size was nothing compared to the likes of The Sun, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune. If we were to consider the whole universe, not just the Galaxy, then it wouldn't even compare to the likes of many other planets in existence.

Even so, Earth is special compared to the other giants of the Milky Way Galaxy in other ways, for it contains something that all of the rest lack. A simple, yet extraordinary difference that could make all the difference in this ever expanding Universe.

Earth held a simple thing called life.

From the plants within the soil, to the bugs that harvested their pollen, and the animals that trampled on both for the mere sake of survival. Earth contained many vastly different beings. Such fragile and delicate beings. The primary of which were currently named "Human."

In another dimension, these "Humans" would have been classified as the top of the food chain. Yet that would not be the case here. In this dimension, Demons, Aliens and Freaks run amok, fighting each other and causing the deaths of many bystanders. Humans are in an endless struggle with these beings to keep the peace of the world.

Today, in the Tower above Earth, a meeting is being held by the self proclaimed defenders of Earth. A meeting, while simple, could possibly lead to a much wider set of trials ahead.

* * *

"No matter how many times I look from up here, it's still a beautiful sight." Superman spoke aloud as he looked down upon the Earth. Like a god looking upon its creation, he looked down at the vast blue sea, the white of the clouds and the green of the mountains. For Superman, every time he looked at the world from afar, the more he realizes why he does what he does. Across those seas of blue and land of Green was life. Life so sacred, yet so fickle. This planet he lovingly called home, an irreplaceable gem among the countless stars.

"Okay buddy, enough with that self revelation stuff again, we got a meeting to go to!" The Flash spoke, motioning for Superman to follow along. Giving a chuckle, the two Leaguers headed their way towards the Exit of the viewing platform.

"I wouldn't call it 'Self Revelation' Barry. It's more like I'm just taking in the sights of the world." Superman corrected. "Besides, it's not everyday a normal person gets to see the Earth from something that's not the television screen."

"Yeah, but here's the thing, you stand up here everyday and say the exact same things." The Flash put his hands on his hips, mimicking Superman's pose. "No matter how many times I look at it, it's still a beautiful sight! From here, I can see the same exact thing I saw just 24 hours ago, but slightly farther from the left!"

"Okay, Okay, I get it Barry." Superman chuckled, taking his words in jest. Admittedly, ever since The Watch Tower was built, a good portion of his time was spent on the Viewing Platform. "It's just that looking over the Earth brings some form of peace to mind. It's like all the Villains of the world didn't exist, that we weren't needed. A true dream world."

"Hey, I'm not saying that your Self Revelation is bad or anything! I'm just joking around." Flash said as he looked out the window as they walked. Indeed, from where they were, Superman's words rang true. It did bring a sort of peace to him. Maybe if this peace existed, then maybe Wal- 'No. He died doing what he loved. There's no need to continue feeling bad.'

"Hey, do you know what's going on anyways?" The Flash asked, changing the subject. "I mean, Batman suddenly rung the 'Emergency Meeting' Signal. Being the guy who's closest to him, so you have to know something, right?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Superman said as the passed into a corridor. To get to the meeting room, you couldn't just teleport your way into there. The design decision was based on security, or at least that's the excuse Batman made. "While we're good friends, he doesn't tell me everything. I didn't even find out who he was until after we made the League."

"Dang, so you mean when we all found out right?" Flash asked, to which Superman confirmed. "Kind of harsh, isn't it?"

"I don't see it that way at all." Superman responded, defending Batman. "I would have been as cautious as he was if I was in his position. We are Superhero's after all. We need to keep some things secret."

"Yeah, that I can agree with. It feels like everyone knows mine." The Flash let out a sigh. In reality, it was only his wife, Zoom, Jay, Joan, and Wally. Not a long list, but it would have been better if Zoom wasn't in that list.

Luckily, Flash didn't need to dwell on that for long as the door to the Meeting room came into view. Opening the doors to the room, they were greeted by the sight of the League in all its glory. All except Batman.

"Is Batman not here yet?" Superman asked, receiving a few nods from the other members.

"Yeah! Where is that damn guy anyways!? I had to skip out on a football game because if this!" Guy Gardner loudly complained, standing off to the side away from everyone else.

"Heh, you're one to talk." Hal said, crossing his arms in irritation. "Nova has been dealing with some… stuff lately. I promised to help him out as soon as I could, and I planned Today. This better be good."

"Your and Young Nova's relationship has been increasing steadily after The Red Lantern incident, correct Hal?" Red Tornado asked, causing Hal to give a nervous chuckle at this.

"Well, I mean, he kinda grew on me, alright!" Hal said, defending himself as a few chuckled at his expense. "Changing the Subject, why isn't he here anyways?"

"I'm sorry for having all you wait." Batman spoke, following The Flash and Superman, both of whom flinched in surprise. "I was dealing with some… business."

"That's fine and all, but could we please hurry this up?" Green Arrow spoke up From his seat, arms crossed and foot tapping rapidly. "From what I hear, there's a bank robbery going on in Star City right now and I don't feel comfortable leaving it in the hands of Arrowette for too long."

"Isn't Wonder Girl shadowing her at your request, Green Arrow?" Wonder Woman asked, slightly happy that someone from the League had put that kind of trust in her pupil, but irritated that he didn't run this by her. "From what I hear, those two have been getting along greatly, am I correct?"

"Ah, so she's told you about that huh?" Green Arrow said, referring to how Wonder Girl had been dropping by more and more lately.

"Of course. Unlike everybody else and there pupils, mine and I share a unbreakable bond of comradery." Wonder Woman said, sounding a lot like a Certain Captain. Everyone ignored her words, but they stung a little too much for Green Arrow. He still hadn't gotten over his failure towards Roy Harper. He probably never will.

"That is well and all, but can we get this meeting going?" Hal Jordan spoke up From the Lantern corner. All the Lanterns in the League agreed with him and then some.

"Yes, that should be appropriate." Batman spoke up, drawing attention to himself. "If anyone else has something else to say, get it off your chest now. If not, take your seats."

"Woah! Is it me or did the bats get to another level of serious right there?" Plastic Man asked Shazam(1). Shazam chuckled a little.

"He does that whenever we have these meetings. It's sort of like his way of telling everyone to take this seriously!" Shazam said as both Plastic Man and the rest of the League took their seats.

"So I'm guessing it wouldn't be funny to make any fart noises this time around?" Plastic Man joked, causing Shazam to laugh at the memory. While everyone who was there thought it wasn't funny, Shazam had thought differently. This caused some of the team to treat Shazam more like a kid, but every time he did he always seemed to hold more Wisdom than them.

"That wouldn't be in your best interests, Plastic Man." Martian Manhunter warned, drawing their attention. "Batman rarely holds these meetings, and comic relief is generally frowned upon."

"Alright, Alright! I'll put in my serious face for today!" Plastic Man said as his face turned into something resembling Popeye. Shazam did his best to keep his mouth shut at the joke, but couldn't keep it in.

"Are you done?" Batman spoke up, shutting up Shazam and drawing attention to him again. After a second, Batman pressed a button, causing metal plates to block all view from the outside. The only source of lights being those that aligned itself along the walls. "I am sorry for calling you men and women from your individual lives to have this meeting, but this issue cannot be ignored for much longer."

"And what issue would that be, Batman?" John Stewart asked. He didn't need to ask that, but it felt awkward without anybody speaking up.

"The Meta Gene Crisis." Batman answered, surprising everyone.

"What do you mean? Didn't we talk about the Meta Gene when we got back from the Galactic Trial?" Hal asked, everyone agreeing with him. After the Galactic Trial, a lot of things needed to be taken care of. One of which being the Meta Gene. The meeting consisted of classifying exactly what it was, how it occurred and the activation of said Gene.

It had been revealed during discussion that the Gene made a striking comparison to the X Gene, that appeared in beings called Mutants. The difference laid in how each were created.

"We still have yet to come up with a consensus for that specific discussion." Red Tornado spoke up, his mechanical voice reverberating throughout the room. "What should we be classifying this gene and the group's that inhibit said gene."

"Mutants, obviously!" Rocket spoke up, voicing her opinion. "There really ain't that much difference the other, so why should we care so much!?"

"Actually, there is a major difference Rocket." Atom spoke up, correcting her. "I think we went over this, but on a basic level the X-Gene is a byproduct of the Super-Soldier Serum, while the Meta-Gene is by all faults genetic. While both allow individuals to unlock their true abilities through puberty, or other such stressful situations."

"Still don't see the difference!" Guy Gardner agreed with Rocket. There really wasn't that much of a difference. "Besides, wouldn't it just be easier to just call them all Mutants and get this over with? Seems like a pretty useless topic if you ask me."

"No, this topic is crucial to today's discussion." A voice that was unfamiliar to all spoke up. Standing off to the side, in a black, was the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nicholas Fury.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Like they were programmed to, almost every member was out from their seat and pinning Fury. Rocket used her Gadgets to levitate Fury, removing his ability to run. Zatanna chanted a spell to keep him unable to move. As precaution, Plastic Man wrapped himself around Fury. Each of the Lanterns, except John, took his limbs and chained them together, while spreading out his fingers. Finally, Wonder Woman had her Lasso held tightly around the Directors neck.

One might be thinking, isn't this overkill? No, not with Fury.

"Hey, wait! What's going on!?" Shazam asked as he got up.

"Shazam! Stay back!" Plastic Man warned Billy, his protective side taking over.

"What!? Why!?" Shazam asked, before Batman raised his hand, signaling for him to stop.

"Let them deal with this." Batman said. Superman looked at him suspiciously, but trusted his judgement. Shazam on the other hand grumbled before sitting down. The rest of the Leaguers watched the proceedings.

Wonder Woman, with her Lasso still tied tightly around the Directors neck, walked closer to (to her at least) the threat. She stopped when she was but a foot away from Fury, and glared into his eyes. No words were spoken, but it seemed as though a million conversations happened in that one instance.

"Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nicolas Fury, what are you doing here?" Wonder Woman asked, her Lasso glowing a bright Yellow. While the public may think that her Lasso was just a flashy piece of equipment, it was anything but that. The Lasso of Truth was a item forged by the Greek god, Hephaestus. While the Lasso is equipped with multiple uses, one of its main uses is the ability to force others to speak and understand the absolute truth.

"I am here to debrief the international, self proclaimed hero group known as 'The Justice League' as to why the Meta Gene is such a hot topic right now." Fury responded, coming off as all too willing in Wonder Woman's view.

"And why would you be here to do that?" Diana asked, continuing her interrogation.

"Because I was asked to." Fury responded smugly. This response surprised everyone in the room, except Doctor Fate and Superman. One knew of the future, while the others growing suspicion became solidified.

"By who?"

"The Dark Knight, Batman. A.K.A Br-" The rest of what Fury was going to say was cut off by Diane, who did her best to keep Batman's identity a secret. While the founding members of the League knew if his identity, no one else knew.

Luckily, concern over Batman's identity flew over everyone's head once they heard who invited the Director.

"Batman!?" Green Arrow spoke up. "You invited this power freak to The Watch Tower!? What's the deal!?"

"I second that!" Captain Atom said, raising his hand. "I don't want to come off as rude, but this is The Watch Tower, a League only sanctum. There's a reason we don't invite anyone besides those who're in the system into the Tower."

"Be that as it may," Batman responded from where he sat. "This is too serious a matter to handle alone. We don't have the man power nor the intelligence(2) that Fury has. It would be a effort in vain if we didn't involve the Director of Shield."

Everyone looked at Batman as if he had grown a third head, entirely skipping the second. How could the man who claimed to be the Knight of Justice ally himself with this… monster?

"Even so, why stoop so low? Bottom of the barrel low? I mean, there's low and there's this!" Plastic Man said, making his distaste for Fury very clear.

"Your one to talk Patrick." Fury responded, gaining everyone's attention. "You might have changed over a new leaf, but it still wasn't to long you were running from the police like every other punk in the alley ways."

"Awe, You had to bring that up!" Plastic Man said, shocking Shazam who knew nothing of Plastic Man's past.

"And honestly, I could care less about that right now." Fury said. "I'm here right now, and whether you believe it or not, I'm a good guy!"

"No one's questioning if you're a good guy Fury." Diana said, making clear her opinion of him. "The problem lies in your methods. You bribe, kill and manipulate. How you can live with yourself when you use such underhanded methods?"

"It-a because I use such underhanded methods that I get results." Fury explained. "Unlike you powerhouses who live in the sky, us humans have to dig with our hands on the ground! We dig deep, get dirty, and kill the moles that hide under the surface! While you gods play in the sky, we'll continue to fight for ourselves."(3)

"You-" Wonder Woman brought back her fist, ready to pummel Fury, but was stopped by a firm grip. Looking back, Superman held her arm in a firm grip, visibly struggling. "Superman?"

"Diana, let him go." Superman commanded, to the shock of most in the world. "That goes for all of you. If he was here by Batman's invitation, then he must have good reason behind that choice."

"But, he-" Wonder Woman was stopped by the look Superman gave her. While it wasn't by any means necessary, it basically told her that they'll deal with it when the time comes. Hesitantly, Wonder Woman let Fury go. "Fine."

As everyone pinning Fury reluctantly let Fury go, everyone went back to there seats. There was only one who truly hadn't let go.

"Diana." Superman spoke, the Lasso still tied tightly to Fury's neck. "Let him g-"

"Do you regret it?" Wonder Woman asked, pulling in the now glowing Lasso. "Do you regret the things you have done? The lives you ruined to get to where you are now?"

"At times, yes." Fury spoke calmly, not trying to resist. "Sometimes, I lay awake at night thinking of what I've done. Others I sleep soundly. The biggest regret I will ever have is how I failed Spiderman."

With that, the room went silent. Every one knew of what happened to young Peter Parker. While not everyone had a close connection to him, he still left a mark on their hearts. So strong his presence, that on the insistence of Batman himself, a memorial was placed in the Garden of The Watch Tower, along with a number of other heroes.

"Hmph, I guess you do have a heart." Wonder Woman bitterly said as she prepared to take the Lasso off, but was stopped by Fury himself.

"I didn't finish." Fury said, continuing much to the shock of everyone. "While I think a lot of my regrets and mistakes, I would do it all over again if I could."

"What!?" Almost everyone said in shock.

"There are things I regret doing, some deaths I wished I never had a hand in, and events I would have liked to prevent like that of Spiderman's, but most of these regrets are because I didn't act sooner. If I had, I would have saved more lives than I already have."

"You're a monster!" Wonder Woman claimed.

"I'm human. The thing that you heroes need to understand is that this world isn't filled with lollipops and rainbows. There's monsters worse than me just waiting to get their chance to take the head of their next victim. If there is no one who will stoop low to save those victims, then we'd be no better than those monsters." Fury said, removing the Lasso and handing it to Wonder Woman. "I just chose to be a monster for the people who lurk in the dark."

"I agree with Fury on this one, Wonder Woman." John Stewart spoke up, catching the surprise of more than a few in the room. "In war, if we didn't use underhanded methods, I wouldn't be here today, nor a lot of the civvies we saved."

"I second that." Captain Atom spoke up, shocking a few. "What? I said I didn't like how Batman invited a non League member to an Emergency Meeting. I didn't say anything about how I disliked Fury personally."

"About that, we need to discuss making group decisions on your own later, Batman." Wonder Woman said.

"As I said, this was a emergency, so I considered it proper use of my authority." Batman said, defending himself. "It was also a sign of trust between Fury and I."

"Exactly." Fury said, walking towards one of the seats, but not sitting down. "Now are we going to continue debating whether I'm supposed to be here or continue with the meeting."

With no vocal objections, Fury took his seat, putting in a hard drive into the table tablet. With a few taps on the holographic keyboard, a holographic image of a teen, wearing blue and yellow, appeared.

"Static?" Black Lightning spoke up, voicing his concern. "Is something wrong with Static!?"

"No, not right now." Fury spoke, but it didn't seem to put Lightning at ease. Ignoring Lightning, Fury began. "What you see before you is what S.H.I.E.L.D likes to call a Metahuman."

"Metahuman?" Atom spoke up, showing his interest.

"It's what we call anybody with extraordinary abilities so we don't have to call you all Hero's and Villains. It's better than us just calling you freaks." Fury said, gaining the ire of a few in the League. "We like to categories you guys by either calling you Capes, Mutants, Metas, Aliens, and Freaks(4). Specifically this is a MetaHuman with the Meta-Gene trait. So Meta"

"There's that magic word again!" Guy said, complaining. "It's not like it makes any difference between X and M! It's all a load of bologna!"

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, Guy." Fury said, bringing up another Hologram of a man. This man wore a Visor helmet, two purple lines running vertical where his eyes were. The helmets mouth area looked to be able to open up as the user pleased. His uniform seemed to be a mix between metal armor, a fine tuned dance suit, and a lab coat. "This man, who goes by the name Sir Bradley."

"So? What's with this background character that looks like he wants to be part of the main cast?"(5) Rocket said, making fun of the guy.

"This background character found a way to differentiate between Humans, Capes, Metas, Mutants and Aliens by just being near them or looking at them." Fury revealed, shocking those in the room that understood the implications.

"He what!?" Atom questioned, questioning his hearing. "I'm sorry, but I think I heard wrong? Did you say he found a way to find out the difference in someone's GENES just by looking at someone!?"

"That's correct." Batman spoke up. "With just a look, this man can tell exactly what someone is. I hope those of you here understands what this means."

"B-but how!?" Atom questioned, trying to get more Intel. Being a scientist who can change into the size of an atom, this was something that he had yet to find out how. His scientific side was, thus, now taking over. "I need to know! Fury, what did he do to be able to do that!? I would love to have a discussion with him!"

"Fortunately, he is dead." Fury said, coming off as glad that he was gone. Reaching behind him, he brought out a Hip Flask.

"I'm sorry, but we don't allow people to drink up here, Fury." Black Canary warned, a policy the League had came up with. While the Tower was welcome for those who couldn't keep a steady job and wished to be a hero full time, or didn't have a home, such as Beast Boy, certain rules had been put in place. One for smoking, since there was no exit for the smoke. Two for drinks, no drunks. And three for no adultery, obvious reasons.

"I'm not taking this out to drink." Fury said as he walked over to Atom, handing him the Flask. All the way to Atom, Fury seemed to handle the Flask with an extreme care. Almost like that of a father to their child. "This Flask is the way Bradley was able to tell the difference between every species." This shocked the room. Walking back to his seat, Fury placed his hands on the back of the seat and leaned forward, seeming exhausted. "That tiny, delicate Flask was able to tell the difference of every gene in someone's body."

"H-How?" Atom asked, looking over the Flask. "From what I see, it doesn't have any special gadgets or buttons that would suggest it being anything other than an ordinary Hip Flask."

"It's not the Flask itself that can tell the difference." Batman corrected, his expression appearing solemn. This startled most of the League who believed the that Batman only had one emotion. Indifference. "Open it."

"O-ok, but I don't see ho-" Atom stopped, looking into the Flask. While dark, He was still able to the pure white color that was hidden within it. "W-What the hell is-"

"Human." A quiet, almost nonexistent, whisper spoke. The voice, belonging to that of a small child, echoed from the Flask. "That's a Human. That's a Meta, and Human."

"What is this!?" Atom asked fearfully, freaked out by the voice in the Flask. No one responded. Not Fury, the one who looked the most upset over it, nor Batman, who did his best to hide his emotions. "Batman! Fury! If you know something, then you need to tell us!"

"What that thing you're holding is a nine year old little girl!" Fury responded. While this day had been full of surprises, this probably had to be the most shocking. Everyone, save for Batman and Fury, gave a look of either pure shock, disgust, or horror.

Superman, for his part, didn't believe Fury's word. For his part, he used his x-ray vision to see into the Flask. What he saw made him have to cover his mouth. The bones, skin and organs were still intact inside the Flask. The whole of a little girls body condensed into one, tiny flask made Superman almost release his breakfast.

"H-How?" Atom said, trying to get over the tragedy he heard. "How did he do this!?"

"We don't know. We have had our best scientists try their best to reverse the effects, but we have had no luck. With Reed Richards out of the picture, you're are best hope." Fury said, referring to that most of the world's greatest minds were either dead or missing. "I know this is a lot to ask for, but do you think you can find a way to put her back together, or at least put her out if her misery?"

There was silence yet again in the Room. Not only for Fury's request, but for the shock of the revelation. While they had dealt with monsters, they had dealt with monsters that knew a limit. This man, if he even deserved to be called one, had turned a little girl into an instrument for his musing. That was a sick and demented tragedy that none were possibly ever going to let sit still.

"O-Of course." Atom said, getting up from his seat in a trance. Walking towards the door, he carried the Flask with an almost fatherly care. "I'll get to it right away. You guys can just fill me in on what happens later. I have a job to do."

With that, The Atom left the room, a dazed look on his face. A somber atmosphere took over the room. No one spoke, for no one knew what to say. They couldn't do anything to help the girl, so there was no point in running to Atom's aid. Maybe the magic users in the room, but Zatanna was in too much shock, Doctor Fate was uncaring and Shazam was too inexperienced.

"Hey Fury, you're not the type to lie about this, right?" Guy asked, breaking the silence. The look Fury gave him was all he needed for an answer. "Cool. Now, you said this freaks dead, right?"

"Yes. We have a special unit taking care of the corpse right now." Fury explained. Just by pure theorizing, he hoped that Bradley's corpse held some answer to this mystery.

"Dang, was hoping to get a few shots at him." Guy said, as some of the other Leaguers agreed.

"Luckily it didn't come to that." Fury said, raising more than a few eyebrows. "Back to the topic of the meeting, this man, with that Flask, is able to tell the difference between someone's very genetic code."

"Why is that so important anyways?" Hawkwoman questioned, not understanding how special the contraption was. "I mean, I understand from a scientific standpoint that this could be ground breaking. I doubt that this would be needed for am emergency meeting."

"I second that." The Flash spoke up. "I have a feeling that there's something you're not telling us, Fury."

"I was about to get to that." Fury said, pulling up multiple holographic images of a missing persons reports. "Lately, all over the world, there have been mass disappearances of multiple individuals of interest. While at least half of them have been found, they have all been found in containers shipping to other countries."

"So we're dealing with kidnappings?" Icon spoke up, making his presence known. It seemed like everyone had forgot about him, as the ones near him jumped in surprise.

"Yes, but it isn't any regular kidnappings we're dealing with. Every signal one if these individuals had something in common." Fury said as he motioned to one of the many MIA images. "Each one of them carry the Meta-Gene."

"What?" Guy asked, the meaning of this flying straight over his head. "The way I see it, it's still just regular kidnappings. I don't really see a difference between the two; they're kidnappers and we need to put a stop to that."

"But there's a big difference." Batman spoke up, continuing for Fury. "While I agree that all kidnappings should be stopped if possible, this case is more urgent than just any kidnapping."

"And why is that?"

"Because of the Meta-Gene. The fact that we don't know who they are or how they are able to hunt down, identify, and kidnap any Meta-Gene holder is a major threat." Batman explained. "For all we know, there can be more of those Flasks out there that Bradley created."

That wasn't a pleasant thought for anyone to think about. If this man had created more Flasks that trapped people like that little girl in there, then it was a must to go save them.

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Shazam said, a little eager to save those in the Flask. This sentiment was shared among a few other Heroes. "Lets get out there and kick some butt!"

"We can't." Batman said, stopping Shazam. "We don't have the man power nor the intelligence to hunt down a group like this only on spare time. That's why I called in Fury, to see if he would like to join us."

"And I agreed." Fury said, picking up for Batman. "S.H.I.E.L.D had already been working on this for awhile now, and with our most recent failure I didn't see a reason to deny help from the League."

"Failure?" Flash asked, wondering what Fury was referring to. There is hardly ever a time when S.H.I.E.L.D fails and actually owns up to it.

Sighing, Fury typed a few buttons on the keyboard before the image changed. Gone was the images of missing persons reports, replaced by a single new article. It read, to the shock of a few-

"5 million dead!?" Hal stood up, rereading the title, doing his best to understand the situation. "Osaka Terrorist attack that resulted in the death of 5 million residents, and 50 casualties. Date… this was a week ago!"

"That's because we covered up the event." Fury explained, to the astonishment of everyone besides Batman and Superman.

"What. The. Hell!" Hal yelled, his fists shaking in anger. "Why the hell did you cover this up!? This should be known! Everybody should know of a threat this big!"

"Everybody will, Lantern." Batman said, shocking Hal. "It was decided between Fury, Superman, and I that until the situation has calmed down, that S.H.I.E.L.D will shut down any outside information."

"Why in the hell would you do that!?"

"Because," Superman spoke up, seeming a little guilty. "What would you think would happen if news got out that a population of 13 million lost nearly half their citizens? There would be mass hysteria. A cry for blood from nearly all corners of the world. We wouldn't be able to handle something like that."

"So what!? We're going to keep friends and family from knowing what happened to their loved ones because of a public outcry!?" Rocket spoke up, her face horrified. "I signed up to help prevent things like this! Not to keep loved ones for knowing the truth!"

"Whatever may be the case, that has been our decision." Batman said, trying to close off further conversation. "It may be difficult, but I would like if everyone kept what you heard about this tragedy a secret."

No one responded, but that was all the response Batman needed. Even for the Dark Knight, it was difficult to keep his emotions in check with so many dead. Bruce knew, however, that he needed too; especially now.

"I am sorry, but you said this was your latest failure, Nicolas Fury?" Martian Manhunter spoke up, drawing attention to himself. Fury nodded his head in confirmation. "I am sorry if I come off as rude, but how does this tragedy and the Mega-Gene connect?"

"Now that you mention it…" Plastic Man said, his goofy demeanor now long gone in favor of a serious out look. Nobody had ever seen the man as serious as he was now. Fury gave another sigh.

"The way the Meta-Gene and the Osaka tragedy connect is by this man." Fury said as he brought back up a image of Sir Bradley. "This very man is responsible for the deaths of every man, woman and child in Osaka."

"Why would he do that?" Plastic asked, unflinching by the revelation. While internally it chilled him to the bone, he didn't have a reason to show it in his face other than for comedic value, but right now wasn't the right time.

"It's just theories just now, but we think this was to set an example." Fury explained. "From eye witness accounts, he was seen holding the Flask to his ear as he made his way through town. Some say he was talking to it, while others say he was even drinking from it. Either way, we're assuming that he was trying to cause stress to those who had the ability to awaken their Meta-Gene."

"Disgusting." Zatanna said in disgust. "Please tell me he's been detained."

"As stated before, he was killed partway through the massacre." Fury said, pulling up an image of three teens. One looked like a guy straight out of a 'Stay Away' book, black hair and all. Another had blonde hair, a scar across his face, and the sharpest teeth you could ever see. Another had white hair, wearing a black funeral dress, and a big white book. "These three helped detain Bradley and end his massacre. We haven't got a chance to question them, cause they left the scene immediately after."

"Why do they all look like bad guys?" Shazam whispered. (6)

"There's still something I don't understand." Captain Atom spoke up. "If this man was trying to awaken the dormant Meta-Gene, why not just kidnap those individuals in secret? The way I see it, this man and the kidnappers most likely have no connection."

"I wouldn't say that, Captain Atom." Plastic responded. "In most situations of mass panic, that of which Osaka most definitely went through, Kidnappers and other criminals take this as a chance to do what they want. Especially kidnappers, since the government would count a missing body as a dead one." Plastic looked at Fury. "Didn't S.H.I.E.L.D crack down on some human trafficking caused by the World Trade Center incident?"

"Yeah, that investigation lead to a string of arrests all the way to Europe." Fury confirmed, turning back to Captain Atom. "You see now why they might have a connection? He was probably causing a distraction to allow his colleagues to do their dirty work. The thing is, we don't know. We don't know what he was really after. He could have just been on a wild rampage. We don't know. All I can say is that I'm glad that he's long gone now."

"Here, Here!" Hawkwoman and Hawkman spoke in sync. Some of the other League silently agreed with them.

"Ok, one last thing then, Eye Patch." Guy said. "Why kidnap a whole bunch of people with a stupid Gene? Isn't that kinda dangerous? You're practically painting a giant target for themselves."

"My guess?" Fury started, turning off the hologram. "I would assume they are trying to use these people as weapons. You've all seen the destructive power of those who have super powers, so it would make sense that gangs and governments would want to make use of this. The worst thing I could probably think of for those individuals is if they're used as breeding tools."

"Sick." Rocket said, Zatanna nodding along.

"Do you understand why we should work together now? This isn't a simple series of kidnappings that we could just track down and stop. This is different groups and maybe even governments that are trying to get their hands on powers that are too much for the world to handle. If this goes out of hand, we can be looking forward to sharing rations in World War 3 together." Fury said, finalizing his reasons why they should work together. That small speech didn't leave much in the room for argument, much to the ire of several individuals in the room. Standing Up, Batman looked over the crowd of superheroes.

"Agreed. Without S.H.I.E.L.D, We wouldn't be able to track down every single criminal on a world wide scale like this. We need them if we want to succeed in capturing every ringleader of these abductions. If anyone has a problem with this, then you are free to leave right now." Batman said, finalizing the plan. "Any objections?"

Silence greeted him, giving him his answer yet again.

"Then we are adjourned."

To be continued in Young Justice Season 3.

* * *

 **Yo, is it me or is my writing slightly improving? I'm not sure what is it, but I feel comfortable through most of this chapter. I've never felt that. Maybe it's because I am better at writing reactions better than fight scenes, as I am unable to show the images in my mind. Well, I could, but I get really detailed with each movement. I know if I was reading something like that, I would enjoy it, but then I remember I just enjoy detailed things.**

 **Also, I should say that I left that To Be Continued for people who don't know about Young Justices revival, and the fact that this whole meeting was inspired by info from that and the past of Miles Morales dad. In it, Him and SHIELD shut down a Mutant Trafficking ring going from America to Europe.**

1) **I changed the name of Captain Marvel to fit in with the problem of the 20 something other Captain Marvels. I can change it back if anyone is upset by this detail.**

2) **In the contexts of intelligence, we all know that Batman can find out all these ringleaders in a jiffy. Sort of. He can find all of them in time, but that is time he doesn't have. S.H.I.E.L.D is perfect for this since it's a international peace keeping organization, and Fury has around a thousand moles in the US. Imagine how many he has in the world.**

3) **Did I just make a freaking Quote? I was worried writing for Fury's character since he says some badass stuff, but it looks like the character itself makes the author just write cool things.**

4) **I'm not taking credit for this classification stuff. A reviewer by the name of CRUDEN gave me the idea, so big thanks to you mate! Helped me piece together the final bits of that puzzle**.

5) **You know it hurts that that's true. This guy isn't an official guy, for I needed a guy with a background that none of the canon characters had nor none of the powers canon characters had. Also, this guy was originally made for the other story connecting these two worlds and another. So the Scenario fic with Re Zero. This guy, and what he did is in a Arc I haven't even wrote yet, and he does some sick crap that Fury didn't even mention nor knows. I doubt anybody who is reading this cares about that story, but if anybody is interested I can write a chapter on what happened during that battle. If you guys feel uncomfortable with this connection, then think of Bradley as an aliases for Stryker.**

6) **Re Zero character. Subaru Natsuki, a useless character besides he can travel back in time upon death. Garfiel Tinsel, a Demi-Human with magic abilities. The Witch of Greed Echidna/Ekidona. They look like bad guys because that's how the artist and author intended you to see them. Not one of Re-zeros characters are wholly good guys. If you feel uncomfortable with this, then imagine them as background Mutants.**

* * *

Story Rant-

 **Ok, let's do this! For the most part, I think I did really good with this chapter! I never feel that. If anyone has any objections, please be sure to tell me and I'll fix mistakes in the future!**

 **Now, I need to point out something in this chapter. I brought in part of the Re Zero storyline even though I said I would avoid all elements of that. I am extremely sorry for that. I am, but I also saw this as a good chance. I could have made up a dumb OC, dumb murder spree and dumb intentions without a second thought to what would happen to the world, but I didn't. I put a lot of thought and effort in this event and repercussions. I wanted the team up with S.H.I.E.L.D and The Justice League to mean something. If it didn't, I feel that this chapter would mean crap to me.**

 **Am I saying that that justifies bringing that in? No, I'm just explaining my reasoning. If you find it utterly disgusting, or unneeded I will do my best to avoid it in the future. The problem is that I need to be told. Of course I won't be throwing in Re Zero characters willy nilly, but maybe references to events and characters like this chapter.**

 **I am sorry, but I need to known did I go to far?**

 **Ok, now I should point out some flaws here.**

 **One, where the hell was Fury? How did he get there? Camo tech of course. Superman noticed him, but assumed that Batman had something to do with that. Second, where's Red Arrow? Raising a family apparently. Third, why did some characters not talk out all? I didn't know how they would react. Fourth, what's the deal with Guy Gardner and why he's so stupid? Good question, I'm not sure honestly. I just felt he would say those things.**

 **I'm not sure how many other flaws there are.**

 **OH! I wasn't joking, that is a little girl in that Flask, and the witness who said he drank from it wasn't lying.**

* * *

Personal Rant

 **Ok, I started reading comics a few years back, and that was mostly due to depression. Feeling a little too, I don't know, put off that I didn't know the whole of any of the Universes, I caught wind that the Ultimate Universe was a good entry way to catch up on Orgins and the like. Well, if you could stomach some of the sick crap that goes down later.**

 **Being a person who watched a little bit of the Dark Web's Red Room unflinching, I said bring it.**

 **My god I wasn't ready.**

 **A lot of sick crap and character deaths happened. These hundred something comics that built up this cheery world just started crumbling at the seams with the liberators. Hawkeyes family, Quick Silver running so fast that the skin of someone started falling off, His incest relationship with his sister (honestly, I didn't care that much. People made a big deal of it, but I was like, 'Eh? Something was bound to happen when they were treated like they were as kids.' Also the fact that it's fictional. If it was me and my sister, I would gladly say NO), How Janet was eaten alive, Doctor Strange Jr. Death (I quit comics for awhile after that) and so much more.**

 **To be honest, even with all that crap, I still prefer Ultimate. Ultimate had this realistic feel to it. Characters who die, stay dead. Except Osborn, but meh. He's dead to me. Wolverine, MAGNETO, King Pin, Daredevil, most of Spidermans clones, and so many of the x men. It wasn't "Due to popular demand, welcome back by God's will or from a different dimension."**

 **Not to say I dislike 616, I'm just saying I prefer 1610. It had stories going for it I would prefer to read. I wish some characters were in it though, like Hobgoblin, and… um… hmmmm…. That's about it. They were hinting at Hobgoblin a few times, but due to the stupidest reboot timing, 1610 is gone.**

 **The stories and trauma the characters dealt with are gone. Replaced with this dumb, 'Write as you go mentality. I do the same, but the difference is that I freaking plan events and consequences. Someone dies, it better have meaning. Like Miles mom, when Miles dad caught wind, he blamed it on Spiderman. Miles felt pressured, and when Miles needed to reveal his identity to convince his dad to run, his dad instead attacked Miles, blaming him in a fit of depression and rage.**

 **Now Marvel is just one big pool of agendas and correctness. Characters don't have the motivations and drives that they had in the past. Hell, Ms. Marvel quit the Avengers, which by this point is a club for superheroes, because nobody was cleaning up. That was her freaking DREAM! You don't back out of a dream like that! Besides, there's a special unit in Marvel that cleans up superhero messes within a day, and fixes everything in two. Besides skyscrapers. That takes time.**

 **That's not my only complaint. Current Marvel focuses on mostly the daily lives of Superheroes and not their freaking super stuff. Super Texting doesn't make for entertainment. Ok, wait, let me rephrase. If a chapter of the daily life had meaning, like how Gwenpoole explained how her life practically meant nothing before she became a hero through a chapter of her past, was meant to convey that feeling of longing, then fine. I love that. Or those rare chapters of relaxation after serious things, like in Teen Titans, then go for it. What I don't like is the fact that there are times when a superhero CHECKS OUT THEIR TWITTER IN THE MIDDLE OF BATTLE!**

 **(Check out Gwenpoole, it's pretty good)**

 **But if you enjoy current Marvel, then that's good for you. I'm not here to ruin your hobby. You read what you want, I won't stop you. And by all means, if you disagree with me, I'm more than happy to TALK with you. I don't want either of us to argue, because that leads nowhere. Actually, if you can, I would live it if you can change my mind. I'm very, very open minded to others opinions, and none or dumb.**

 **Well, except if it's about how rape is a good thing. I'll fight you if you dare say that.**

* * *

Reviews-

CRUDEN\- **Thanks! Also, thank you for not just thinking this fic is complete crap because if the Ultimate Universe. I talked to a lot of people who hated it without reading it. Well, even if they didn't read it, I wouldn't really blame them. A lot of stuff in that Universe is messed up. Actually, just curious why don't you like it? If you don't wanna answer it's fine.**

 **Anyways, as I stated above, I started reading Ultimate Marvel out of Depression and my want to get into comics. I read every single comic that lead to Spider Mans death, and quit after Miles gained the suit. The whole Peter thing just depressed me at times, but Miles made me keep coming. I don't remember why I stopped though.**

 **Anyways, speaking if Osborn and Peter. Osborn ended up being immortal in a sense. He was able to come back after death, but due to Miles zapping him with his power, he disabled it allowing for Maria Hill to gun him down and Burn him alive. He never got a chance to come back after that due to the Secret Wars.**

 **Also, bringing up Peter gave me an Idea! You helped me fill in holes for a future chapter AGAIN! Dude! You're my freaking HERO! I'm not sure if it'll be something you're looking for exactly, but I'll try! Thank you!**

 **Edit- was freaking tired writing that reply (still am, this is an hour afterword), so let me ask something. Which one were you referring to, the Peter and Mary Jane going away being interesting, or Miles taking responsibility being interesting? Either way, I'm probably gonna write both in one chapter, but If like to hear from you.**

 **Edit- This is freaking 22 pages long. Why!?**


End file.
